


five times subaru said i love you (and one time hokuto said it back)

by fallenpetals



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, But it’s ok he gets a happy ending, Fluff, Just a hint of Hokuto Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenpetals/pseuds/fallenpetals
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	five times subaru said i love you (and one time hokuto said it back)

I.

“I love you!” Subaru had blurted out after a performance. The rest of trickstar crowded around, giving each other praises for a job well done.

(Hokuto couldn’t help but think he had been looking directly at him, their eyes locking momentarily.)

II.

“I love you!” The orange haired boy would say again, this time during practice. It was random to say the least- they were in the middle of working on choreography. Not that anyone minded, though.  
“We love you too, Subaru.” Mao gave a bright smile, and was met with a great hug from his friend.

(Of course Subaru was saying it about everyone, not just Hokuto. Why was he getting his hopes up?)

III.

“Love you,” came Subaru once again surrounded by his unit. They were having a sleepover, and he was snuggled up against Hokuto. Some long forgotten movie was playing on screen as everyone was drifting off into dreamland.

(Even if it wasn't directed specifically towards him, it wouldn’t hurt anyone if Hokuto held Subaru tight, kissing the top of the slightly smaller boy's head when no one was paying attention.)

IV.

‘I love you,’ Subaru’s words flashed on Hokuto’s phone screen. ‘Good night!”

(He read over the message numerous times, trying to process it. There was a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him not to believe it. That Subaru didn’t mean it in that way, or it was sent accidentally. Still, he couldn’t help but imagine…)

V.

“I love you,” Subaru made sure he was alone with the dark-haired boy when he said those words. “I really do, Hokke.” He scratched the back of his head, as if he was nervous. “I wasn’t sure if you heard me all the other times I said it to you, so I thought I’d say it again.”

(Zoning out on Subaru before running away probably wasn’t the best idea, but it was the decision that Hokuto’s brain decided to make.)

+1

“I love you, too.” Hokuto said a few days later, surprising both himself and the orange haired boy sitting next to him.  
“Y-You mean it, Hokke?” Subaru jumped up in shock, and Hokuto could only allow himself to nod.

(As his eyes appeared to shine brighter than ever before, Subaru enveloped Hokuto into a tight hug. After a few moments, Hokuto tapped his back, causing the orange haired boy to look up at him. They smiled at each other, and Subaru couldn’t help but giggle.)


End file.
